


Vale Dulcis Anima. (lat., „Lebe wohl, liebe Seele.“)

by MilchMaedchen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: Tauriels Gedanken über Kilis Tod und der verzweifelte Versuch, ihre Trauer zu verarbeiten.





	Vale Dulcis Anima. (lat., „Lebe wohl, liebe Seele.“)

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Vale Dulcis Anima. (lat., „Lebe wohl, liebe Seele.“)  
> Autor: MilchMaedchen  
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com  
> Rating: P12  
> Klassifikation: OneShot, Sad, Drama, Character death, Post-canon Schlacht der fünf Heere  
> Disclaimer: Alle genannten Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien und/ oder Peter Jackson, wofür ich ihnen auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.  
> Zusammenfassung: Tauriels Gedanken über Kilis Tod und der verzweifelte Versuch, ihre Trauer zu verarbeiten.  
> Bemerkung: Ich weiß, dass manche die Lovestory zwischen Kili und Tauriel für übertreiben und völlig unpassend erachten, aber in gewisser Weise, ist ihr Schicksal dem von Bilbo und Thorin ähnlich.

Er ist Tod.

 

_Sein Augenlicht … erloschen._

_Sein Körper … erstarrt wie das Eis auf dem er liegt._

_Sein Atem … ausgehaucht._

_Sein Feuer … von Aule gegeben und jetzt erkaltet._

_Sein Herz … verstummt._

_Sein Wesen … bereits in Mandos Hallen hinübergeglitten._

_Sein Versprechen … gebrochen._

Er ist Tod.

 

Tod … wie expliziert man diesen Begriff als Unsterbliche?

Kann man es überhaupt erfassen … es begreifen … es beschreiben … es verstehen…?

 

_Es ist ein Wort … drei einfache Buchstaben, simpel aneinandergereiht … aber dennoch so schwierig zu erkennen._

_Es ist ein Atemzug … gequält ausgestoßen, der Letzte eines Lebens … aber dennoch eine Erlösung._

_Es ist ein Zweifel … die Hoffnung, die bis zuletzt bestehen bleibt … aber dennoch vergebens ist._

_Es ist ein Augenblick … in dem man begreift, dass jeglicher Wunsch wirkungslos ist … aber dennoch so bitter zu akzeptieren._

_Es ist ein Gefühl … wie eine namenlose Leere in seinem Kopf … aber dennoch so überladen mit Empfindungen._

_Es ist ein Schluchzen … so unermesslich laut, wie der pfeifende Wind in den Ruinen … aber dennoch hört es derjenige, dem es gilt nicht._

_Es ist ein Beklagen … dass man denjenigen nie wieder sehen, hören, fühlen, schmecken, riechen wird … aber dennoch bleibt die Erinnerung._

Er sagt mir, dass er mich liebt … und obwohl ich die Worte nicht verstand, fühlte ich sie in meinem Herzen … glühend und deutlich und lebendig … so wie eine wärmendes Kaminfeuer …

Er sagte mir, dass es wahrhaftige Liebe war … unverfälscht und aufrichtig und rein … so wie ein klarer Wintermorgen …

 

Aber genau deswegen schmerzt sein Tod so unbeschreiblich … so ungeheuer … so unvergleichlich …

Aber genau deswegen erfüllt sie mich so einzigartig … so ergreifend … so eindrucksvoll …

Und genau deswegen werde ich seine Liebe mit mir nehmen … tief in meinem Herzen … in die Unsterblichkeit … und vielleicht noch darüber hinaus …

   
ENDE

 

 


End file.
